1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foot flipper having a fin whose angle of inclination is variable relative to the flipper shoe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional foot flipper devices comprise a shoe or foot pocket which is integral with the fin of the flipper so that when the angle of attack is propulsive at the beginning of the descending movement of the swimmer's leg, the angle of attack has the effect of reducing the propulsive effect of the fin along its front portion by virtue of the curvature assumed by this portion of the fin. By virtue of the reaction force exerted by the water, this portion of the fin remains only slightly propulsive during the descending movement of the swimmer's leg when the maximum propulsive effect is needed most.